Long time no see
by meow-like-a-sir
Summary: Dirk was gone for 5 years only to come back and find that not much had changed except maybe that Bro and Dave had gotten another job besides the ones they had before. Alpha Dave/3 way stridercest/language/things happening *wink wonk ;3* submissive Dirk/other things.


Dirk worries at his lower lip as he paces about in front of his car, which was currently parked at a gas station outside of Houston. He stared down at his phone as if he could make it operate based off of sure willpower, because his fingers sure as hell weren't working. He couldn't make them move and hit the call button. He felt too guilty after being gone for so long. He'd left his home in Houston and cut contact with every single person he'd had in his life the day he'd turned 18, and this was the first time he ever dared to come back. And now that he was here, he had to finish the job. He counted back from 5, and forced his thumb to hit the button before pressing the phone to his ear, waiting for someone to pick up. Dave felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he reached in and fumbled around looking for it before he actually found it. he was quite shocked when he saw who was calling him. he was half tempted to just ignore it and hang up but his fingers already moved and he pressed the button putting the phone up to his ear and letting out a unsure "hello?" Dirk bites his lip, holding his breath as he waits for Dave to pick up. The phone rings for what feels like forever before his brother picks up and decides to answer his call. He lets out a small, soft whimper out of relief that he just prays his brother didn't hear. After taking a second to gather himself, he clears his throat and answers, "Hey, Bro. How are you?" Dave gripped at the hem of his shirt trying not to start yelling at his idiot brother and let out a breath he didn't know he was holding "I'm fine, you?" he spat out. he was just about ready to go on the 'you can't just leave for 5 years and just come back and say hey! i was really worried about you' rant. Dirk cringes as Dave snaps at him, his voice pure anger and disgust, which, if Dirk was honest with himself, was about what he was expecting. "I suppose I'm doing pretty well," He mumbles, hanging his head. "I hear you're working on a movie right now... Can't wait to see it." Dave started to walk down the street again to cool himself down as he spoke to Dirk. "Oh so you still care? That's great to hear." the sarcasm could literally be seen dripping from his voice (if you looked hard enough.) but his tone didn't rise. He was walking in the direction of the old gas station. Dirk chews at his lower lip, guilt gnawing at his gut. Dave's sarcasm might have been hard for most people to hear, but to Dirk, it was the only thing he could hear. "Yeah..." He mumbles as he digs in his pocket for a carton of cigarettes and shakes one out into his hand. He clumsily lights it up, and takes a short drag. "I do care, even if you don't believe that." Dave gritted his teeth and tightened the grip on his phone "Oh yeah, i can obviously tell by the way you left without warning and or even telling us how you were doing or even where you were fucking going." his voice was gradually getting louder and he was gradually getting more angry. Dave was getting closer to the gas station and he fished though his pocket to see if he brought his wallet and yes, he did. Dirk lets out a small, shaky breath before taking another puff of his cigarette. Dave was right. He was pretty much the worst fucking thing on the planet, and he knew it. He probably should have just stayed away. "I know. I know, Bro. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left, and I'm sorry that I stayed gone. But, I'm back now. I'm home..." He mumbles, leaning back against his beat up, dull orange pickup truck. Dave took in a deep breath and sighed, yelling wasn't going to get them anywhere. He was still mad but he'd consider trying to listen to him. "Fine, where are y- " he stopped his sentence as he saw the familiar beat up pickup truck in the parking lot of the old gas station. 'that couldn't be him could it?' he thought to himself as he approached the door of the building. Dirk tilts his head back as he takes another drag and lets out a long puff of smoke. "I'm in Houston right now. I just got out of work yesterday afternoon, and I drove all night to get down here." He explains, though the last few words are garbled with a loud yawn. Damn, maybe he was a little bit more tired than he had expected. Dave walked into the store going to the back and picking up the normal, a bottle of Aj and a bag of Doritos and brought them up to the front with him. "I assumed you were in Houston dipshit i meant where in Houston." He bought the items and walked to the door, watching Dirk and looking over and over again to make sure that it wasn't his imagination. The other had changed quite a bit in appearance but that was definitely for the better. Dirk shrugs a little and shifts to cradle the phone between his shoulder and his ear, shoving his free hand in the pocket of his worn out, grease stained jeans. "I'm at that gas station you always go to, for whatever reason. I had to stop for gas at some point, you know," He mumbles, letting out another loud yawn. He must have really been awful tired, because he didn't notice Dave's presence at all. Dave walked almost all the way to Dirk's car still not being seen and he let out a loud sigh. "Did you go blind or something? Open your fucking eyes or something." he growled in annoyance. He had brought the phone away from his ear and was standing off to the side of Dirk's truck with his arms crossed and his shaded eyes fixated on his brother. Dirk jumps a little and stands at attention, quickly dropping his cigarette and grinding it out, almost as if he were a teenager again, and Dave had just caught him doing something bad. "Sh-Shit, Bro. Hey. I didn't notice you there, well I suppose that's why you're mad at me. Sort of. It's definitely not the only reason." He looks down and brushes his bangs out of his face. "I, um, I suppose I'm just pretty worn out." Dave looked him up and down and just scoffed "It looks like sleep hasn't been the nicest to you. what the hell is all over your pants?" He scrunched his nose but ignored that for now. He took the last few steps until he was directly in front of Dirk. Dirk shrugs a little and looks down at his pants. "Grease from my car, probably. They're my work pants, so they can't be anything special. Sorry..." He bites his lip and looks up at Dave, looking the epitome of nervousness. Dave saw his look and decided to give him a break. "We might as well go to the house." he said nonchalantly, opening his bag of Doritos and munching on a few. "You're going to be the one telling Bro not me and you know he never answers his phone. Oh wait, no you wouldn't know would you because you never call him." He spoke with little emotion making it hard to be read. Dirk cringes at the little dig that Dave pushes on him. He was definitely still mad at him. "I know, D. I know I didn't fucking call, but honestly, even if I had only been gone for a month, I would have gotten the same reaction, so can you blame me for not even trying?" He shakes his head and sighs. "Do you want me to drive you home, or should we walk, and I'll just come back for my truck?" "I will blame you for not trying because if you had just called us we wouldn't of had to worry you idiot. We honestly thought you had died at one point." he spat out trying to still stay mad at him. "I don't care if we walk or whatever. Save yourself the inconvenience and take the truck I guess." Dirk scoffs a little and shakes his head, "You know what, D? Fuck yourself. Or Bro, or Dave, I don't fucking care. I came home to see you, because I missed you. I was happy where I was, aside from the fact that I missed you so much. I didn't have to come back." He snaps, tugging the open the driver side door and sliding in behind the seat. Dave finally snapped and he caught the driver's side door before it slammed shut, flinging it open and forcefully pulling Dirk out, holding him by the neck of his shirt. "I've had fucking enough of this! Do you think that we didn't miss you? That we forgot about you or something? Huh! No! So stop being away and get your ass back home..." Dave's voice softened and he released the grip on Dirk's shirt. "At least for tonight. you have a life without us now dontcha." He sighed and leaned against the side of the truck. "Can't quite make you stop livin' that life now i guess" Dirk growls lightly, switching into defensive mode. He grabs Dave's wrists and held them tightly, ready to push him away if he made any move to strike him. He hadn't forgotten all those strifes, even after all the years apart. But his eyes soften with Dave's voice, though they do maintain a little distaste and distain. "Yeah. I do have a life. I have a job that I love and a place of my own, and friends. I have a life outside of you all." He confirms as he adjusts his shirt. "But, I took off two weeks so I could come home and see everyone again. And I already arranged to take two more weeks off a month after that. Because I know and I have acknowledged that I messed up. But, fuck, do you have to rub salt in the wound with everything you say?" Dave took a deep breath and sighed. "I guess I was a bit harsh with my words." He admitted "Let's just get back to the house then and just... I dunno, talk or something." Dave brought his hand up and rubbed his temples, He had a headache and the yelling wasn't helping it in the least. Dirk gives a small nod and gets back in the driver's seat sighing softly. He keeps the door open for a moment, "Alright. I'll tell you about what I've been doing for the past five years. And get you some Advil. You look like you're about to fucking die, man." He shakes his head and closes the door, turning on the truck. Dave walked around to the other side of the truck and hopped in, not feeling like walking the ways back. "I feel like im about to die honestly. Are you sure im not already dead?" he took a look around the car ad saw that it hadn't really changed much since the last time he was in it. "wow, it look almost the same when i last saw this truck." "Unless I'm dead too, I'm pretty sure you're not either. Sorry, babe." He chuckles softly and pulls out of the gas station, starting the short drive to the apartment. "Yeah. I keep my stuff in pristine condition, D. You should know that. Besides, I love this old truck. It's my baby." "Yeah, oh i know how much you love it. You were about to kill that one guy that put a scratch on the side but I had held you back. " he stated. "I'm surprised she hasn't began to fall apart yet to be honest." he looked out the window to avoid having an awkward eye contact moment when they were in the car at least. Dirk gives a little shrug and gently pats the steering wheel. "Yeah I remember that time. It took me forever to fix her paint job," He shakes his head with a soft sigh. "No, baby's just fine. I gave her a new transmission, new shocks, pretty much new everything but a new body and a new engine while I was gone. She's in better shape then she has been in a long, long time. Dave nodded but didn't say anything else for he had no idea what to say, he cleared his throat and turned his head just enough so that he could see Dirk. "so... did you meet anyone out wherever you are?" Dirk bites his lip and his body tenses up. That was the one question that really, really didn't want to have to answer. But, he couldn't just stay silent, so he clears his throat and nods. "Yeah. I met lots of people. Made a ton of friends." Pretending to misunderstand the question. Smooth. Dave could tell that Dirk was uncomfortable so he just dropped it and assumed that he didn't find anyone yet. They made it to the house after just a minute and Dave hopped out and stopped in front of the truck, waiting for Dirk to get out of the car. Did Dave just drop that? Wow. That really was smooth. And now he didn't have to admit to having found someone outside the family. Dirk parks his car in his old spot, turns off his truck, and hops out before walking around front to stand by Dave. "Well... We're home." "yeah. i'll go in first." Dave opened the door and called out "BRO! I BOUGHT DORITOS." He would lure out Bro with the promise of food and surely enough he heard him coming towards them. Bro: "So that's where you went." he said still in the other room, unaware of the 3rd person now in the house. Dave: "we have another surprise for you too." Bro walked out to where they were and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Dirk Dirk worries at his lip as he waits to see Bro. He almost cringes at the visible reaction he has to seeing him for the first time in practically forever, but Dirk manages to fight it back and lift a hand giving Bro a small wave instead. "Hey, Bro. Long time, no see." Bro slowly approached Dirk, sticking his hand out and pokes Dirk in the forehead. When he deemed him to actually be there, he put his hand on Dirks shoulder "well, howdy stranger." Dave starts to speak up "so i get a call from this dude out of nowhere and he talking to me and the strangest thing happened, i found him at the gas station when i bought these." he explained Dirk furrows his brow, shaking his head in confusion as Bro approaches as if he were some sort of wild animal then pokes his forehead. "Wha...?" He nods slowly and sighs, relaxing when Bro claps a hand on his shoulder. "Afternoon Bro. It's good to see you." Bro pulled Dirk in for a hug, completely ignoring what Dave just said. "Where the hell have you been. I thought you died or something. no calls or texts or even emails." he exclaimed. "... and how did you find him?" he asked Dave. Dave: "If you listened to me you would have known" he retorted Dirk leans in to Bro, wrapping his arms around his chest. "I know. I know I left and I'm sorry. I'm back though. And I'm staying for a couple weeks." Dirk glances over at Dave. "Give him a break, D. Big situation." He glances back at Bro. "He saw me at the gas station he went to to go get his Doritos. I was there getting gas for Baby. He yelled at me, then almost hit me." Dave pouted "oh so you're going to make me look like the bad guy here. thanks a lot." he crossed his arms and huffed, kicking off his shoes and trotting into the living room. Bro laughed at Dave pouting and let go of Dirk "well, if you are staying then come on in and get away from the door." He walked into the living room, leaning over the back of the couch and stealing the bag of Doritos just to pick on Dave even more. Dirk chuckles softy and kicks off his shoes, following Bro inside. "Well, you did make snide comments until I got fed up with it." He shakes his head and goes over to the couch sitting in between his brothers. "I still love you, though, D. I missed you both a lot while I was gone." "tch" Dave was trying his hardest to show that he was still mad at Dirk even though deep down he just wanted to hug him and make him stay but he would never admit that, its uncool. "Yo bro, give those back." He reached over dirk and went for the chips but Bro streched his arm out and made them out of Dave's reach. Dirk lets out a soft sigh, "D. Please. You know that I love you and you know that I missed you, okay? I wouldn't have come back at all if I didn't miss you guys." He leans back as Dave reaches over him, trying to get to the Doritos. "Well, it's good to see that nothing changed here." "bro, i will break your cheesy fingers off if you don't give them to me right now" Dave threatened, temporaraly putting off what Dirk said to him to get back his chips. Bro laughed "i'd like to see you even try" He smirked, grabbing another chip and eating it in front of Dave's face. Dirk groans loudly and shakes his head, standing up before he can get caught in the middle of what he knew would turn into a full blown fight in a matter of minutes. "Guys, guys. I can just run down to the store and get another bag of Doritos, then you won't have to share." "its whatever, i have another bag but they were mine in the first place and he must learn to respect my Doritos!" Dave stood up abruptly and pointed his finger at bro. "... and i will get them back" he smirked a bit before he lunged forward and pounced on bro. Bro had expected something like this to happen so he tossed the bag to Dirk and grabbed both of Dave's arms and pushed him to the floor and sat on him. Dirk jumps a little and catches the Doritos gracefully enough so that none of them spill out of the bag. "D! It's not that big a deal!" He shakes his head and walks out to the kitchen as Bro gets a handle on Dave, not all that surprised by anything that was going on. But, he did know that things like this often lead to other things that he wasn't sure he was keen on being a part of at that point in time. "UGH get your fat ass off of me, maybe you should lay off the Doritos some because you are getting pretty heavy." Dave smirked Bro just whacked Dave in the face and bounced down on him, crushing him underneath him. "Hey Dirk, could you hand me his aj possibly?" at this sentence, Dave started to flail around, trying to get out from underneath his brother "oh hell no. you better not do it Dirk." Dirk sighs and shakes his head, looking between his brother flailing like an idiot on the floor, and the one on top him, who was obviously being hit on and just didn't care. "No. I'm not apart of this. I just- I'm going outside to smoke. Goodbye, family." He turns on his heel and starts heading for the door, already fishing his cigarettes out of his pocket. Both Bro and Dave stopped their shenanigans and looked to the door where their brother just left. Bro pushed off of Dave and stood up heading towards the door with Dave not far behind him rubbing his stomach that hurt. "Whats up with him" Bro asked "He's been gone for 5 years dipshit. he's going to be like that around us of course." Dave explained and walked past Bro and into the kitchen to save his aj from being drank. Dirk sighs softly and pads outside, still in his bare feet. He walks just far enough into the parking lot to be out of the shadow of the building and into a nice patch of warm sunshine. He lets out a low moan and lights a cigarette, holding it between his lips as he inhales deeply. Wow, it was nice to be out of that craziness, especially when his brothers would probably be ready to have celebratory sex in honor of his home coming. Dave looked at the time and saw that it was getting around 7:00 so he grabbed some food from the fridge and called out to Bro "we have to start getting ready for work, get something to eat... what are we going to tell Dirk cause i am /not/ telling him where we actually work." He took a large bite of a cold slice of pizza and grabbed his outfit for work and then went into his room which is Dirk's old room. Bro checked the time then took one of the other slices of pizza and did the same, walking into his room. Bro planned to tell them that they worked at a school as janitors or something close to that so that Dirk wouldn't know where they really worked Dirk puffs on his cigarettes for a little while longer before he finally works up the courage to head back inside. He loved his brothers dearly, probably a lot more than me should have, but he hadn't lived with more than one person for years, and, they were a little much for him right then. Not to mention that he had just gone through a bad breakup just a few months ago, and he didn't really think he was in the mood for anything more than a one night stand right then. He opens the door and steps inside, calling out, "Bro! D! I'm back in! Please don't be fucking!" Dave quickly pulled on his pants that go over his outfit and put on a shirt before he left his room and walked over to where Dirk was. "Why would we be? We have to be getting to work pretty soon and we don't want to be dirtied up before we go." he said back to him. Bro came soon after him, wearing the same exact thing as Dave and grabbed the car keys. Bro: "we're going to work, feel free to go to sleep or whatever, make yourself food or whatnot but just don't make a mess." Dirk blinks a couple times and nods slowly, looking between Dave and Bro. "Where do you guys work that you're able to look so nice, and you have to leave at the same time? And so late at night?" He walks over to the counter and snatches the bag of Doritos before he goes to lay on the couch. "Why do you guys work together? The only thing you both like is music and clubbing. And bringing home random men to fuck." "Wow, someone's being nosy. We... clean restaurants and we are made to go work during the night so that we don't disturb any customers." Dave tried to think of an excuse but that seemed pretty pathetic but he didn't care, that is all he was going to say. "Well, we can't be late, let's get going Bro." Dave hurried out the door shortly followed by Bro who whacked him upside his head. "wow that was such a lame cover-up" Dave shot back"oh like you could have done better? he asked like 7 questions!" he exclaimed before they got in the car and left to work. Dirk curls up on the couch, deciding that he would sleep for a while after his brothers had left him all by himself in such a hurry. It was weird not having anything for him to do. Normally he would still be out, doing work at this time of night, and then he'd come home, make dinner, and then go to bed. Now, he wasn't tired at all. He tosses and turns for an hour or two, until he finally gets fed up and decides to go out. That whole one night stand was sounding really, really great. He goes and hops in his truck and drives to the nearest gay bar he could remember from when he was just jail bait. He gets there in a short 15 minutes and wanders inside, starting to make his way to the bar. Dave had long by now stripped of his nice clothes and was wearing a short leather skirt with a fishnet shirt, covered by a leather wife-beater along with thigh high stockings and heels, onstage along with Bro who had leather pants on and a plain white tank top. Both of them still had their shades still on too. They were performing on the poles simultaneously doing the same exact thing and it was practically perfect. Even if they were looking they would have never of saw Dirk even if they tried. Dirk scans the crowd and sighs. He had no idea how to hit on people in this scene, he was way too use to cowboys. Well, at least they had hot guys on the stage. Dirk grabs a drink from the bar tender and moves towards the stage, hoping to get a better look at the two attractive blo- oh dear God. Dirk practically shrieks when he finally recognizes his two brothers up on stage and tries to start making his way back to the door, but the crowd has already closed around him. Their song was around the ending and they were covered in a thin layer of sweat. By the last seconds of the song, they had climbed up their poles and backflipped off, landing perfectly like a strider always would. Bro heard this shriek and looked around to see if there was anyone being touched or anything when they didn't want to be. Bro likes to teach them a lesson on sexual harassment sometimes but he didn't see anyone like that but he did see familiar shades and blond hair out in the crowd so he picked up the bills that were tossed at them and then quickly left the stage. He whispered in Dave's ear. "Guess who left the house in the search of some fun." He purred and grinned, stripping of his white shirt but keeping on the pants. Dirk fights his way through the crowd and tries to make it up to the bar, ordering straight whiskey (He use to drink vodka, but the men where he had lived for the past while mostly drank whiskey, so he got use to it) He prayed that Dave and Bro hadn't seen or heard him, so he could just drink till he was just drunk enough to not remember what he'd seen, then take a cab home, and never, ever think about this again. Dave didn't know who he was talking about and he did really care. "That's great, you can go have fun with them then. I'm going to go wander and talk and get a drink. I won't get too drunk I promise. Come get me when you want to do anything or go home. " With that, dave went in the opposite direction of Dirk. Bro had other intentions. He made his way through the crowd and made it so that he stood right behind dirk, rubbing his hands down Dirk's biceps and giving them a feel. He leaned in and spoke into his ear. "Hey there handsome." Dirk tenses, his fingers clenching around the glass of whiskey in his hands, when he feels fingers creeping their way down his arms. He makes a face and shakes his head when Bro starts to whisper in his ear. "I should elbow you in the windpipe, just like I would do with any other man who came up and did that to me without permission." He growls softly, hoping that would put Bro off enough to make him back off. Not that he was upset with either of his brothers. This was their life and they could do as they pleased, though. But that didn't stop him from being mortified at catching them, and maybe a little jealous that all these people were looking at them. Jealousy had always been a problem for him. Bro whined in Dirk's ear "aww why don't you give me permission then? I can make you feel good and we both want this so bad, I can tell. "He rubbed his body up against Dirk to emphasize what he said. Dave had found this cute guy who liked his dancing and his outfit and was talking to him, ignoring what his Bro was doing but when he did find him he saw a familiar person with him and he just face-palmed. Of course he would meet him here. He excused himself from the man and made his way to the other two. Dirk blushes hard and groans a little, hunching his shoulders. Bro was right. He did want both of his brothers, but that was the last thing he could handle emotionally. He'd just barely been able to make it n hour with them without sex. "Because I didn't come here to get laid by someone who's last name I know, Bro." He sighs a little and waves down a bar tender, ordering another whiskey. "Well, I didn't expect that's why you came here but it can be a thing that you do. Just forget the name until you're screaming it out. " his hands wandered down the other's chest, down his sides and ran over Dirk's thighs. "Or, you can shove me off and go find someone who isn't as good as us." Dave had taken the seat next to Dirk and had ordered himself a drink before he turned to face the other two, trying to keep his skirt down. Dirk gasps softly and feels his legs spreading without his permission. Something about Bro's touch made him do things he normally wouldn't, not that's Dave's touch didn't have about the same effect. "After what I just saw, all I was planning on doing was getting drunk and catching a cab back home. But, maybe, if you think you can make me scream my own last name, maybe I'll reconsider." Dave finally joined in. He got off of his own bar-stool and put his body between Dirk's legs, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling in closer. "I'm positive that we'll do just that even if you do get drunk." Bro's hands moved more inward on Dirk's legs, teasing him and he kissed down his neck. Dirk jumps a little as Dave slides between him and the bar, and the only thing running through his mind was how fucked he was going to be when he woke up in the morning, and he was sure Dave could see the mild panic in Dirk's eyes, even through his shades as he tries to find the will to stop this. "D-D... Bro..." He whines softly. If Dave wasn't as drunk as he was, he wouldn't even be as close to Dirk as he is. He saw the look in Dirk's eyes and gave him a sympathetic look back. "Just let it happen and forget about it." He urged "...or tell us to get the fuck away from you but..." Dave reached up to whisper in the other's ear, rubbing his body up against the inside of his thighs "... I'd rather do the first thing." Bro had started sucking and biting on Dirk's neck while Dave was talking to him. His hands roamed all over his body as he did this. Dirk's breath catches in his throat and he nods a little, bringing his hands up to curl around the fabric of D's shirt. "F-Fine. Can we just go home please...?" His voice is weak and he hates it and himself for giving in, but, fuck, every touch make his heart flutter and blood rush a little harder. "We're in public and people are starting to stare. So, unless you want to take turns with me while everyone else watches-" His voice is cut off by a moan as Bro nips at particularly sensitive part of his neck. "Aww, you don't want to give everybody a show? That's alright. Can you wait for another 10 minutes until our last dance is done? We have one more we have to do until we are let go. It will be special for you." Bro smirked as he said that, ignoring the people around them that had started staring like what did they expect to happen at a gay bar? Magic tricks? Dave grinned as he saw of Dirk's arousal and gave him a feel through his pants before he got out from his legs to make his way on stage. Dirk groans a little and reaches for his half finished whiskey as soon as Dave is moving away from him. "We'll see. I might just go ahead and call a damn cab..." He tried to ignore just how good Dave's hand felt so good on his crotch. "Or I might take a second stab at getting drunk enough to think you two aren't who I know you are." He sighs shakily and waves at D and Bro as they head towards the stage. "Kill it guys." Bro shouted back at Dirk "we always kill it. That's why we work here." Dave and Bro both jumped up on each side of the stage without the use of the stairs and made their way to the poles, performing their dance sensually, looking over to dirk every chance they got but they couldn't quite see him with the lights so when they were done and got their money they moved down to see if dirk was still there. Dirk tries to ignore his brothers as best as he possibly could, mostly because that damned jealously of his gnawed at his gut every time he looked over and saw a gaggle of men throwing bills up on the stage at them. But, at the same time, he wasn't calling a cab and running to get home, or worse off, to an airport, which, as much as he hated to admit, he had considered. He knocks back the last of his drink as Dave and Bro approach, then turns to them. "Good job, guys. That was great." Dave walked over to him and sat on his lap earning a couple of groans from other people who had planned on taking him home with them. Bro had walked up to him and kissed him on his neck again. "Carry me Dirk." Dave requested. Dirk rolls his eyes and shakes his head a little. He should have gone to the air port. He obviously wasn't needed here. "How about I just call us all a cab? Because, I know I'm too wasted to drive, so you you all probably are too," He points out, kind of shying away from Bro's touch. "No need, I didn't drink any tonight." Bro stated, standing up straight. Every other day one of them wouldn't drink anything except for water maybe so that they could drive there and back without having to call a cab. Very rarely did they ever go home with someone or bring someone home with them too but Dirk didn't know that. "Are you two ready to go?" Dave shook his head up and down still requesting to be carried. Walking around in heels was tiring but he had learned to do it pretty well. Now he was a few inches more taller than Dirk and about the same height as bro. Dirk sighs shakily and nods a little, lifting Dave with an ease that he didn't really look like he was capable of, not when he still looked kind of scrawny. "Of course, D, I don't mind carrying you." There was no possible way for him to get out of this now, so he might as well just brace for his emotional impact of it all. Dave grinned and held on tighter to Dirk "thanksss" he chimed, obviously drunk, Bro followed behind them closely. Once they made it out of the bar the next question was "who's car should we take?" Asked Bro. "Never mind, we'll take mine. It'll fit more people. " Dirk nods a little and refuses to make eye contact with Bro. Instead, he obediently starts walking over to Bro's car, Dave held securely in his tight grip. Another perk of the job he'd been working while he was gone. "Sounds good to me, Bro. The truck will fit us all, but I think D should probably lay down or something. He's more drunk than I am." "It's not that I'm more drunk, I just don't want to be walking around in these heels anymore. They hurt after a while."he complained. "You can put me down if you want, I'm getting a wedgie from being like this." He shifted forward causing his crotch to push onto dirk on accident. Bro unlocked the car to find it across the lot. "D, you're drunk, okay. I can smell it on your breath and hear it in your fucking voice," He shakes his head a little and carefully sets Dave in the back seat, then sets about fixing D's skirt for him with an expert hand. He might have been a cow boy, but that didn't mean he didn't have his own hobbies. "You should try lace lined skirts if you're getting wedgies. They're plenty sexy and they're a lot more comfortable than straight leather." "Hmm I never said I wasn't drunk. I'm still sober enough to operate." He watched Dirk fix and tell him about his skirt. "Do you know a lot about clothing and such? It seems like it. Could you help me them?" He looked up to Dirk and scooted over for him to sit down. He acted so much nicer when he was drunk than when he is sober. Bro had made his way to the driver's seat and got in, waiting for dirk to get in the car. Dirk sighs and slides in next to D, nodding a little. "Yeah. I know a little bit about clothing. All my sewing talent didn't just go into making smuppets, you know." He buckles himself and D up, trying to make sure that everyone was going to get home safe. "And I don't think that there's much I can do for you right now, but I'll sew a lining into it tomorrow for you. Then it'll be a lot more comfortable for you," He glances up at Bro. "And you can start driving, Bro. We're all good back here." Dave scrunched up his face and played with the seat belt. "Hmm thanks." Bro started to drive back home, tapping his fingers to the steering wheel impatiently. Dave was still fighting with the seat belt but then unbuckled it. "I don't like these things." Dirk frowns a little and shakes his head, reaching over Dave to take his seat belt and buckle him up again. "D, you need to be buckled up. That's the safe way to to do things." He scolds lightly, and for a second he groans inwardly. Since when was he more mature than his brother? The three men had made it home in one piece and in silence surprisingly. Dave was the first to get out and make it inside followed by Bro. Dave immediately stripped of his leather shirt and fishnetting that had been annoying him, turning on his feet to look at Dirk. Dirk follows behind Bro and Dave, literally considering just making a break for it because that would probably spare them all, right? He should just go back to the ranch. That was where he belonged. Right? No, no. He couldn't leave. So, he goes inside and closes and locks the door. He stands there awkwardly as Dave strips, trying to look anywhere but at him. Bro somehow got behind Dirk and wrapped his arms around him while Dave was just getting the shirts off and he whispered in his ear. "So, are you going to chicken out or are you ready for some action. I need to know." He slid his hands down Dirk's body, putting them underneath his shirt and pulling it up. Dave licked his lips in anticipation. Dirk lets out a small, choked sound of surprise as Dave drags his hands down his chest and starts to tug up his shirt. He manages to give a small, little nod, telling Dave that he would partake in whatever his brothers had planned for him. He slowly brings his arms up to wrap around Bro's neck, basically putting himself on display, just the way he knew Dave use to like. "I would have left if I wasn't going to do this." Bro grinned and buried his face into Dirk's neck, attaching his mouth to the sensitive spot where he had already been making a hickey before. he pushed his knee between dirk's legs both spreading his legs and rubbing him. "Good, I think you need this. both for punishment for not calling or anything and for relief. you seem tense and uncomfortable." Dave had pulled up Dirk's shirt all of the way, taking it off and eying him up. Dirk squeezes his eyes shut and his brow knits together as he tries to keep from moaning at the sudden barrage of sensation from Bro. Of course, he fails at that, and he lets out a chorus of soft moans, tilting his head and rocking his hips down against Bro's leg. He's not surprised when Dave drags off his shirt, but he can't help but let out a squeaky noise of protest when he starts tying him up. "D-D, I know you're mad at me, but you're going to punish me? You haven't done that since I was like 17, maybe 16." Dave smirked and gripped Dirk's chin, making him look up at him and kissed him hard but skillfully, moving closer to sandwich Dirk between the two. "I'll punish you if you need it and don't worry, I won't be too hard." Dave grinned as he bit Dirk's lip and rubbed up against him. Dirk groans and kisses back eagerly, already feeling the need to make up for his hands being bound, and therefore useless for anything other than gripping at Bro, which he does just as soon as Dave rubs up against him. "You're fucking terrible," He mumbles to D, leaning in to fit their lips together in another sloppy kiss. It was Bro's turn to torture Dirk a bit as he moved his knee slowly up and down between his legs, simultaneously biting down on the spot where he was just sucking. Dave wrapped his arms around dirk's waist, rubbing down and grabbing at his ass. He kissed back with the same amount of force, sticking his tongue into Dirk's mouth. Dirk lets out a small, soft whine and rocks up against D, being sure to rub his ass back against Bro's groin, since he was being nice enough to aid in D's bombarding him with sensation. He lets out low moans that might constitute of his brother's names and some colorful curses, and curls his fingers against Bro's skin, trying to urge him closer. Bro let out a low moan at being rubbed up against, rubbing up against him even harder with his knee. He lifted his mouth away from dirk's neck to whisper in his ear. " You're not the one in charge here, as Dave said, he was going to punish you somehow." He obliged Dirk for a moment and moved even closer to him, pushing hard against his ass and letting out a louder moan. Dave also let out a moan into Dirk's mouth as he was being rubbed. All three of them were unbearably hard by now and it was about time that some pants were to come off. it was most apparent for Dave due to his short skirt and panties. Dirk pulls out of the kiss he hand going with Dave in favor of putting his head back on Bro's shoulder and looking up at him. "I know D's going to punish me, Bro. That doesn't mean I can't try and make you feel good too, seeing as you are treating me so nicely," He smirks a little and gives him the most wanton, seductive look he can manage, all while grinding up against D, who was shamefully hard for how little Dirk had gotten to do to him. "Of course I'm tryin' to make D feel good too. Maybe he'll go easy on me if I do." "You talk as though I'm not even here and I was considering getting on my knees for my next act of sexual pleasure but I dunno now... maybe I shouldn't and let you suffer for a while longer." Dave licked his lips and stared down at Dirk. Bro looked down at Dirk's face as he moved his head onto his shoulder. "Dave is boss right now, what he says goes and don't worry, I'll feel good by the end of this I'm sure of it. " he leaned over and placed a sloppy kiss on Dirk's lips. Dirk chuckles and looks over a Dave, flashing him a cocky smile. If he was going to be in this, he was going to be all in, so he let the pleasure and the alcohol and old habits kick in. "Well, D, even if you were going to blow me,and even if you are the boss, Bro's still my favorite right now. He's touching me more right now. Even if it is just my back." He hums and looks back up at Bro, kissing him deeply. He traces his tongue over Bro's lower lip and nips at it pressing even closer to him. Dave knew what kind of mind tricks Dirk was playing at but he decided to go down on him anyways, getting on his knees but staying silent. He unzipped Dirk's jeans and pushed Bro's leg out of the way for a moment so that he could get the pants off, leaving him in his boxers for now. Dave palmed him through the thin fabric of his boxers. Bro moved his leg while Dirk's pants were being removed but then put his knee back up there, spreading Dirk's legs even more for Dave. He returned the kiss to Dirk and moaned softly at the back of his throat. Bro was starting to get uncomfortably hard too so he began rubbing up against the other's ass and thigh. Dirk helps Dave get his pants off as well as he can, kicking his legs a little as they get down towards his ankles. "D, fuck..." He moans against Bro's lips, bucking into Dave's hand. He slowly breaks the kiss with Bro and lets go of him, trying to get his weight back on his own hand. "B-Bro, pants. You've got to be hurting in those leather atrocities," He shakes his head a little and whines softly, leaning his head on Bro's shoulder. "D, you're going to let me do something for you, too, right? I want to make you feel good, wanna make Bro feel good too," He nuzzles affectionately into the crook of Dave's neck, humming softly. "Hmm. Maybe later. " Dave replies, licking Dirk's member through his boxers, teasing him as much as he can. While he is softly biting and teasing the one through his boxers, he moves his hands to take care of Bro's pants. He unbuttoned them and peeled the clothing from the other's skin, with no underwear underneath it made it a lot easier to see how excited he had gotten and how large he was. Bro was just a tad bigger than Dave but the both had such good stamina and skill that they would have Dirk begging for mercy when they are fucking him. Dirk makes little keening noise with every little lick and tease. He curls and uncurls his fingers against Bro's skin, pressing his full weight back against Bro once again. He tries to rock his hips against Bro's long, thick member, his eyelids fluttering shut as he thinks about Bro pushing into him. He turns his head to mouth at Bro's neck, mumbling between sloppy kisses "How about you, Bro? Are you going to let me put you in my mouth before you fuck me senseless? Hm?" He teases, "I can't wait to get you in me, Bro. God, you're going to feel so good in me." Dave stopped teasing him and pulled down Dirk's boxers to actually suck him, at first only the head but making his way down, fitting most of it into his mouth and the rest he had in his one hand while the other one grabbed at his ass, kneading it. Bro had enough of this dirty talk because it was getting to him in the worse way. He was sure to get no mercy now. "Shut the fuck up before I make you." he warned Dirk. Bro took the shirt that was still in his hands and tied Dirk's hands together so he was helpless as Bro grabbed at his hips hard and moved his dick along his ass. "A-ahhhh... D, fuck," he whines lowly, his lips brushing over the now wet skin of Bro's neck. He forced himself to keep his hip still as D moves his head along his shaft, which, that combined with the way Bro ruts against his ass makes his thighs tremble with stimulation. Hell, Bro's words alone are enough to send a shiver running down his spine. A smirk tugs at his lips at how effective he would be, even without use of his hands. "You're gonna make me shut up, Bro?" He mumbles, his voice already trembling with pleasure. "How are you going to make me shut up? Are you going to kiss me? You cannot keep that up forever. Shove your fingers in my mouth and make me suck on them? You'll have to do something to keep my pretty little lips occupied, Bro." Bro stroked Dave's hair to get his attention then looked to him in a way that only Dave could know exactly what he was going to do and Dirk or anyone else for that matter, didn't. He nodded back, returning to his sucking job. Bro had this devious smile on as he worked his hands up Dirk's body, lightly dragging his fingers along the skin all the way up from his stomach to his chest and then to his face, gripping his chin much like Dave had done before, making him look at him face to face. "I see you haven't lost your dirty mouth yet, still spitting out foul things like before huh? Maybe we need to gag you or find some other way to shut you up. My fingers /would/ be a good way so you better start sucking before i have to resort to other methods." He demanded, letting go of his jaw and sticking 2 fingers in front of his face to be sucked on. Dirk practically purrs as Bro runs his fingers along his stomach, though he knows enough to brace for Bro turning his head so roughly. That's how Bro operated. Gentle touches followed by rough, commanding ones. D was always more into leading the show in more intricate ways. He moans softly at Bro's threats and nods, "My dirty mouth is just as good as ever, Bro, and I know just how much you love it when I talk about how I want to feel your long, hard cock pushing into me, again and again and again," He murmurs once his jaw is free, though, he's obviously trying to make it fast, despite the moans he keeps getting choked up on from Dave still sucking his cock. "And, sir, yes, sir." Is the last thing he says before taking Bro's fingers into his mouth and sucking on them, almost in time with Dave down lower. Dave took a chance and took more of Dirk in, almost gagging but doesn't. He moans loudly, muffled by the object in his mouth and loving the feedback he's getting from the man being sucked. He felt that bro needed a little something so he let Dirk's ass go in favor of jerking off Bro earning a low rumble from him. Bro bit down on Dirk's neck to stifle a moan but failed at doing anything but leaving a mark. He let go and sucked on the spot he just bit rather harshly, destine to leave another hickey. He stuck another digit into his mouth, giving him more work to do too. Dirk moans around Bro's fingers as Dave's head dips a little lower than he'd been expecting, his eyes fluttering shut, only to snap back open as Bro bites down on his neck, moaning against the sensitive skin there. He wants to protest about all of the marks Bro is going to undoubtedly going to leave behind on his skin, but the fingers in his mouth keep him quiet (Somewhat quiet, that is), especially when Bro pushes another in along with the other two. He bobs his head as best as he can with his limited range of motion, his tongue laving over the rough, callused skin of Bro's digits. Bro pulled his digits out of Dirk's mouth and gave him a few moments to speak before he pulled his mouth over to kiss him. Bro slid his hand down his backside to his ass and started preparing him, sliding in one finger and then another, scissoring him a little before putting one last digit in. Dave was starting to hurt from lack of attention but he didn't want to stop doing either of his tasks even though he was the only one not being touched and still had clothing on. His panties are crushing his dick in its place and the short skirt not even hiding it in the least. Dirk pants softly and takes the chance he has to speak for all it's worth, "Fuck, Bro, D, God, I can't fucking... I can't wait for you to fuck me. I need it so bad. You were right, there's no one better than you two. D, please, come h-" He doesn't get a chance to press his dirty talk any farther, because Bro's lips are over his, catching him in a heated kiss that he can't help but return. He whines softly as Bro presses a finger into him, and then another. Good thing he wasn't anything close to a virgin, though, with his work, he hardly had time get this far with anyone, even his long term partners. He winces a little when Bro starts to scissor him, but keeps himself still for both Bro and Dave's sake, making no sort of move to get away from the intrusion. Bro broke the kiss and pulled his fingers out slowly. He had Dave stop touching him so that he could line up his dick with Dirk's entrance, slowly pushing in until he made it to his hilt. He gave Dirk a moment to adjust to the shaft inside of him before he would move. Even though he knew that Dirk was not a virgin, it still hurt for the first few minutes before they actually got moving. Bro gave him soft kisses along his face to relax him, and was softly rubbing his thighs. Dave had taken his mouth off of the other and looked up staring at his face. His shades were partially off, showing his gleaming red eyes which seem to scream 'do something to me, fuck me, defile me' and he only hoped that the other two saw this because he was feeling a bit neglected here but opted to touching himself as well as Dirk, using his hand for the moment and giving his mouth a break. Dirk throws his head back, whimpering softly and curling his fingers around the shirt that was keeping his hands together so tightly that his knuckles were turning white while Bro presses inside of him. The soft kisses did little to calm him, though, the thought really was appreciated. He slowly cracks his eyes open to look down at Dave, and he groans. He was obviously needing someone to do something to him, and he wished he had his hands to help at least a little. He nudges against Bro's neck, panting softly. His voice is slightly strained as he tries to bring attention to his other older brother, "B-Bro... D needs you. Don't forget 'bout him..." He looks down at Dave, his eyes unusually soft and affectionate for the situation that was playing out between them all. Dave looked up at him and actually smiled, not like one of his half smirks like a full out smile which, if he wasn't drunk, would almost never be likely to ever happen. "Don't worry about me Dirk, just don't finish first and you'll be the one helping me out here. even if you do finish..." he didn't finish his sentence because it was plain obvious what he was going to say. The smile faded from his face and went back to his normal, smug look that he always has but his eyes said it all still. Bro had started to slowly move out of Dirk and push back in, going almost all of the way out and then pushing in all the way. His tempo slowly got faster and faster as he continued to go and gave mercy to Dirk and set his hands free with a single tug of the shirt. Dave was still on his knees softly touching himself and Dirk the same. even though they were still doing the same act that they were doing starting just more than 10 minutes ago, the mood had changed drastically from being a needy and awkward process to being a more relaxed, natural process that felt right no matter how wrong it seemed. Dirk's entire body relaxes when he sees Dave smile, and, oh God, he can barely even handle himself because his heart is swelling up with emotions that he had hoped wouldn't rise to the surface in all of this. And, just when he thinks it can't get any worse, Bro is pushing into him in a way that makes his head spin. As soon as Dirk's hands are free, he brings one of his hands up to tangle his fingers in Bro's hair, and the other goes down to pull Dave's hand away from his cock in favor of intertwining their fingers. Another affectionate gesture that would he was sure he'd regret in the morning, but he was too focused on not coming to worry over right now. He lets out a chorus of soft, needy moans as he slowly starts to rock his hips back against Bro, "Mmm, Bro, you feel so good... Shit, D, I can't wait for you. I need you so bad- fuck, fuck, fuck..." Dave locked his fingers with dirk's, practically nuzzling his hand. "Dirk, bend over." he said, pulling lightly on his arm. He would have one arm to hold himself against the wall and another one to do as he pleased. Dave still had on his skirt, panties and knee highs and they needed to be removed before anything happened for him. Bro let out a low moan from the pleasures he was getting. it was a long while since he had fucked someone standing up and he forgot how good it felt just to even fuck him. Dirk had this way of making it even better by pushing back on him which drove him crazy to the point where he had to bit his lip to stifle his moans. "Hmmm fuuck dirk." he let out in a moan, gripping his hips and thrusting harder into him. Dirk bites his lip and hesitantly pulls his hand away from Bro's hair so he can slowly bend himself over, his leg spreading a little wider as he gets himself into a position that D could easily stand up and have his face in his crotch. His free hand goes down and he immediately starts to tug at Dave's leather skirt and panties at the same time, though he struggles quiet a bit. "F-Fuck, D, it's about time you let me have some part of you. I want you..." He mumbles as he continues to push back against Bro, trying to drive him in just a little deeper. He knows how much Bro loves it, and he'd be lying if he said that he didn't love it too. The new angle that Dave has him in makes the stars align, and has Bro's cock brushing up against his prostate. Dirk bows his head and cries out softly, clenching around Bro's cock and Dave's hand at the sudden spark of pleasure. Dave wraps his one arm around Dirk's neck and kissed him softly but passionately, taking in his taste. Dirk tastes like whiskey, cigarettes and dirt, he tastes like Texas. An odd taste but not undesirable. Dave helped out dirk and unbuttoned the skirt from the back and struggled with the zipper. Dave decided he was going to oblige and stand up oh his heels. his legs felt weird from sitting on them for so long but he ignored that and stood between Dirk's head and the wall, letting him do whatever he pleased. Bro was seeing the stars with this new angle and oh how he loved it. He moaned loudly as dirk tightened up around his cock, thrusting harder into him, digging his nails into Dirk's back. Dirk puts his hands on Dave's hips anchoring himself into place as Bro trusts into him with enough force to make him rock forward a little with every thrust. He starts to kiss along the underside of Dave's cock, making sure to run his tongue along the sensitive skin there with each kiss. His knees shake a little with the now constant spikes of pleasure that came with each one of Bro's thrusts, but he manages to keep in his moans just enough to allow him to wrap his lips around the head of Dave's dick and suck lightly. He slowly starts to bob his head down lower and lower, his cheeks hollowed, even as he got down just an inch or two from Dave's base. He had never been able to take either one of his brothers in quiet that far before he left, but, practice makes perfect, and he wanted to push himself to give Dave the best experience he possibly could provide. Dave, finally getting some much needed attention, leaned his head back to the wall enjoying the warmth and pleasure of Dirk's mouth. He held on tighter to his hand, gripping his hand through the other's hair, tugging on it lightly but hard enough to pull the hair. "f-fuck... Bro, " Bro was making dirk move back and forth on him only causing it to feel much more better. Bro had sped up greatly and after a few he looked up to lock eyes with Dave, exchanging a look that meant 'time to change positions' to one another. Dave pulled dirk's head back and Bro had slowed down gradually until he stopped and pulled out. After a moment of probable confusion for Dirk, Dave commanded "lay down, on your back. Quickly." He was being impatient Dirk moans around Dave as he tugs his hair, a sure sign that his brother was feeling good, and he was doing exactly what he was suppose to do. He tries his best to relax and stay loose for both of his brothers, going with the rhythm and flow of movement as best as he could. He was so involved in the process of keeping himself in tempo and letting go just enough to really enjoy himself but not actually let go, he missed the look between Dave and Bro, and, when Bro pulls out of him, he whines loudly in protest, "No...! Bro!" He wiggles his ass temptingly, still not fully comprehending what was happening until Dave gave his orders. It only took a second after Dave told him to lay down for Dirk to get the picture, and just like that he was in motion. He lays himself down and looks up at Dave while he runs his hands slowly down his body. Once he hits his thighs, he spreads his legs wide and gives glances between Dave and Bro expectantly. Dave knelt down between Dirk's legs, further pushing them apart. He pushed into him slowly, going all the way in and then pulling almost all the way out just to slam back into him and repeating the same. Bro straddled over Dirk's chest, not quite sitting on it but sticking his dick in the other's face commanding. "suck." Dave had quickened his pace, grabbing onto Dirk's thighs and kneading them in his hands. he used them for leverage to bury himself all the way to the hilt into his ass. Dirk practically cries out as Dave pushes into him, making up for the empty space that Bro left behind when he pulled out. His thighs burn lightly from Dave pushing them open so wide, but it just complemented the burn he felt in the rest of his lower half nicely. He's already panting from Dave's bruising rhythm by the time Bro settles in on his chest. As soon as he's given the order, he leans in and rolls his tongue around the head of Bro's cock before he seals his lips around him and starts to bob his head in the same way he had for Dave, getting lower and lower with each bob of his head. Dave was the silent but sexy one, he rarely let out much more than a pant once or twice but today was different. He let out a series of low moans and arched his back, giving him a better angle to go harder and that he he did, still going at a moderate tempo for now. he gripped harder onto his thighs, he rubbed them up and down soothingly as he thrusted. Bro moaned out Dirk as he went on sucking. He was a bit impressed, he was a lot better than he was before. he could say that but he didn't and just went on enjoying the feeling of dirk arounf his dick and underneath him. Bro leaned forward, giving Dave a great view of his ass and making it easier for Dirk. Dirk thighs tremble under Dave's touch, the sound of Dave moaning almost enough to make him completely loose himself. He had never remembered Dave to be loud in bed. That had always been Bro, who liked to growl and moan and grunt as he fucked him out of his head. His hips buck and press back into Dave's lap as he tries to get more. He wants more. Harder, faster, more. But, he can't communicate any of that verbally, so tries to make it clear in his body language. He never stops sucking on Bro, throughout the stimulation from Dave, and the new angle Bro gives him lets him push his thick cock down into his throat, until the tip of his nose brushed Bro's pelvis. He swallows around Bro a couple times, making little noises as he slowly starts to pull back to breathe. That was just another little trick he'd picked up while he was gone. Dave bit his lip to stop himself from letting those lewd sounds escape him but it did no good so he just let them go as softly as he could. He wanted to go faster and harder into dirk, to hear him curse and scream out their names so he took the other man's legs and placed them over his shoulders. The pace quicken with this action and by default, it went harder too. The sound of skin slapping on skin echoed through the building along with the sound of panting and moaning, it was all beginning to be too much for Bro and he had to come. "D-dirk, I'm gunna..! " it was too late to do anything before he shot his load into Dirk's mouth, letting out a sigh of relief and getting out of him to make sure he didn't choke. Dirk's moans only get louder, even around Bro' cock in his mouth as Dave lifts his legs over his shoulders and starts to pound into him with bruising force. He drags his nails over his outer thighs, trying to ground himself and keep focused on the task at hand, which was not biting down on Bro's cock. He didn't have to worry about that for long, because Bro was shooting down his throat, leaving a bitter, musky taste in his mouth. As soon as Bro pulls away Dirk is throwing his head back and arching his back, moaning and panting loudly for Dave. "G-God, fuck... Fuck, D! G-good, good...!" He rambles as he lifts his hips a little and pushes back against Dave to try and hit the spot that would have him screaming and seeing white. It doesn't take long before he finds the spot, and he shudders, crying out loudly. Bro stayed next to him and rubbed his hands up and down Dirk's chest, moving his mouth down to bite him and tease his chest. He softly swirled his tongue around his nipple and then bit it, playing with it a bit before letting it go and moving around yo leave other small marks all over his chest, repeating the same. Dave continues, grabbing Dirk's ass and lifting him up a bit to keep hitting that same place that would make him scream. His glasses fell off completely and he made no move to pick them up, uninterested in anything except Dirk right that moment. He started to pump Dirk as he thrusted, holding his ass up with one hand and the other one moving to the rhythm that he made. "F-fuck Dirk... You feel so g-good, god!" He bit his lip hard to keep in his moans but all it did was make it bleed. Dirk's back arches and he moans loudly, his eyes twisting shut in pleasure. He drags his hands away from his thighs and blindly brings one up to tangle in Bro's hair, the other searching for one of Bro's hands. Once he finds it, he intertwines their fingers, holding it in a vice grip as he pants, his body starting to go stiff with a coming orgasm. He holds out for as long as he possibly can, but, when he hears Dave say his name for the first time he can ever, ever recall, that's what makes him come undone. He screams out a garbled mash of Dave and Bro's name as he comes over his stomach and Bro's lower back, his body trembling with pleasure. He clenches around Dave, pressing his hips down on to him as he enjoys his orgasmic high. Dave was so close to coming and he needed release but he didn't want to be the first out of the two so he kept pounding away until his length get clenched in Dirk's ass and he just loses it and pushed in one last time, filling him to the brim with his seed. Dave was panting for a while, still inside of dirk but he pulled out and took his legs off of his shoulders and then flopped down to the side of dirk, facing him and making him look at him. Bro much enjoyed the reaction that they were getting from the moaning mess underneath him and he loved his hair being gripped, major turn on but he wasn't hard anymore and he didn't want to go another round tonight but he continued to suck on Dirk's chest, giving him many marks until he heard a string of curses and names that sounded like theirs and he felt a warm liquid run down his back. he grinned knowing that Dirk had come and he knew dave wouldn't be too far behind. He was actually quite surprised that Dave was being so vocal tonight and he blamed it on the alcohol because he definitely had a few too many more than he normally does, probably because of dirk. Bro slid off of Dirk completely and laid down next to him just like Dave had on the other side. Dirk swears that he forgot how to breathe as Dave comes inside of him, and, with the way he's gasping for breath as he comes down from his high. Bro starts to pull away from him, and he lets him, letting his hand fall from his hair, but keeping their fingers intertwined. His eyes are shut and he's breathing heavily, but steadily by the time Dave lays down beside him. At Dave's prompting, Dirk forces his sleepy eyes open, and he gives Dave a small, affectionate smile. He feels Bro's warm as he settles in on his other side, and wow, he's going to regret this in the morning, but, right now, there was no place that he'd rather be. Except maybe not on the floor by their front door. "D, Bro," He mumbles sleepily, glancing over at Bro before looking back at Dave, "Why are we on the floor? I mean, I understand if you want to let me drain before you let me in your bed, but..." He lets his voice trail off as he intentionally clenches to keep Dave's spunk inside of him and off of the floor. Dave just wanted to kiss him and hold him right now, going to regret it all in the morning also but he kept his restraint as he had to probably get dirk to the bathroom before he made a bigger mess everywhere. "Let's take a shower." He sort of command rather than asked. At that, Dave got himself up on his hands and knees, having to give himself a moment before he could get up. Bro slowly got up too but faster than Dave had and tugged on Dirk's hand, letting go and grabbing it in a better way to help him up. Dirk whines softly at the soft order and he wants to refuse, but Dirk had always been good at following orders. So, when Bro grabs his hand to pull him up, he pushes himself to his feet with a groan of pain. None of them had used lube, so Dirk was hurting pretty badly, but he didn't let it show aside from his small grunt. "Alright, Dave. Lets go take a shower. Then we can go to bed, right?" He asks as he starts to walk to the bathroom, sporting a rather obvious post-fuck limp. He tugs Bro along with him as he wobbles to the bathroom, not willing to let go of his hand just yet. Bro knew he was going to be in pain so he moved his free hand to softly rub Dirk's ass and he lightly kissed him on the temple as an apology to him and walking him to the bathroom, Dave only a little ways behind them. Dave was having difficulties walking in his heels he still needed to strap off, so he was walking slower. He looked down to see his cum flowing out of Dirk's ass and it turned him on again, giving himself a little half boner that he would get rid of in the shower with a little cold water but damn, seeing that made him feel like he had just left his mark on his piece of ass and he just didn't know what about it really turned him on more, the fact that that was his stuff leaking out of Dirk's ass or something else he didn't know quite yet about. Dirk falls back just enough to fall in step with Bro. He leans on the larger man and lets his eyes flutter shut, letting Bro take the lead from there on in. He can feel Dave's cum dribbling out of his ass, and it's an odd feeling, but, in a weird way, he loves it. He loves feeling like he's been claimed by his brothers, and, for some reason, especially by Dave. Wow. It's realizations like that that are going to make it a lot harder to leave when his time off of work was over. It was also going to make it harder to stay. But, he didn't want to think about that. He just wanted to shower and fall asleep in his brothers arms and wake up there and be happy for at least a little while. All three of them made their way to the bathroom and immediately Dave sat down on the toilet seat and attempted to take off his heels which were giving him such a hard time and his semi-erection wasn't helping him any. He was trying to unlace the straps but it wasn't working and he was getting frustrated and wanted help but he also didn't want his brothers to see that he was getting hard again. Bro let go of Dirk's hand and walked over to the shower to start it up, adjusting it to a nice and steamy temperature and turning his back to both brothers, leaving Dirk just standing in the middle of the bathroom, still dripping. Dirk stands there awkwardly for a moment, debating whether or not he should bend over and unlace Dave's heels for him. But, he knew that bending over would only make the leaking worse. After turning it over in his head for a couple more seconds, he decides to kneel down in front of Dave and gently take his foot, putting it between his thighs as he starts to undo the straps for his older brother. "Honestly, D. Why do you dress like this if you have no idea how to do it properly?" He mumbles, though the look he gives him is nothing if not affectionate. Dave looks away and blushes ever so slightly "because... I get paid to do it. And I look rather sexy in high heels I must say." He grinned and looked back over at Dirk sitting in front of him thinking about how he liked that position and how he still had thigh high tights to strip out of. Dave then remembered that he didn't have his shades on to hide his eyes and panicked a bit trying to think when he lost them throughout the night. He tried not to show his panic but he did look away to the wall so that dirk couldn't see his eyes. "Then let me teach you how to do it so you don't get so uncomfortable," He leans in and nuzzles affectionately at Dave's knee, giving a small, soft hum. He never takes his eyes off of Dave's, not until Dave looks at the wall, severing eye contact. His brow knits together as he tries to think, tries to remember what could have made Dave look away from him, and suddenly it hits him. "D, your shades are out in the living room..." He says softly and brings one hand up to push his shades up on the top of his head, squinting against the bright light of the bathroom. "It's alright, though. It's just me." "It's alright, I'm fine. I know it's just you." he tried to cover up and pretend that he was fine without them. He was curious on what dirk meant by 'teach me how to do it' Do what? He thought as he was sitting there, waiting for his shoes to be taken off. They were starting to hurt his feet. Bro was waiting for the other two to be done so that they all could enter the shower together. It was definitely large enough to do that too. Dirk nods, knowing when to drop a conversation. That was one example of why this whole 'fucking his brothers' thing was so, so terrible for him. Every time he thought Dave was letting him in, he got shut out again. He pulls off Dave's heel and sets it down neatly before quickly unlacing and pulling off the other. He stands up, wincing, a trail of white running down his inner thigh with a couple smaller drips down on his ankles. He turns and faces Bro, giving him a small, guarded smile. "What are you waitin' for, man? The water's going to start running cold." "Let it go cold, I need that. " Dave spoke. He looked up to Dirk, giving him access to look into his eyes for the moment being while he was getting up, trying to get use to the feeling of standing not on heels. He really hope that the other two wouldn't notice that he was turned on again but he suspected that they already did, well at least that Dirk already knew. He was the last person that he'd rather know right now. Bro made his way into the shower, not waiting for the other two anymore, they could get there when they do. The shower was a large flat shower with a glass door that swung open and walls surrounding it rather than a tub. Dirk bites at his lower lip and nods a little, carding his hands through his hair. "Yeah, well, I'd like to grab some warm water." He brings his hand down to rub at his lower back, which was really starting to hurt from all this standing around. "But, if a cold shower is what you need, I'll stay in with you. And, you know, I'd be more than willing to-" He clears his throat and nods down at Dave's groin, "H-help you with that. I'll give Bro a back rub or something later to make up for it. You know he loves those." He leans against the wall beside the shower. "Ball's in your court man." "You don't have to do anything if you don't want to, you can punch me in the dick for all I care I just... want to not be like this right now anymore." he was embarrassed and didn't care what they did, all he wanted to do was to get rid of this boner and be done with it. Bro was just standing in the heat of the shower, still waiting for the two to enter. Dave had this girly shampoo that made his hair soft and Bro liked the smell of, and he accidentally knocked it off of the shelf and it landed on his foot and he let out a small hiss of pain. "Fuckers!" Dirk was about to answer Dave, tell him that he'd like to live it up before he entirely came to his senses, but he was interrupted by Bro's shout of pain. He sighs and opens the shower door, peeking his head in. "Shit, Bro, are you alright? You didn't break anything, did you?" He asks looking down at the shampoo. "Please tell me that I'm not going to have to drive you to the hospital because of a shampoo bottle." "Oh shut up and get in here you two."he demanded. He bent over and rubbed his foot. "It hurt like hell though."he complained. Dave nudged dirk in so that he could also get into the shower, letting out a small humming noise of delight as the hot water met his skin. Dirk groans lightly, his eyes fluttering shut as the warm water cascades down his skin. He brushes off the sweet sensation and goes over to Bro, bending over him and putting his hands on Bro's shoulders. He gently starts to massage them. "'M sorry, Bro. I'd kiss it better, but feet are gross." He nuzzles against the back of his neck. Bro leans into the touch and let's out a low moan of pleasure. He rather liked the position they were in too and it got him all hot and bothered again but he didn't and wasn't going to say anything about it. Dave scoffed and turned away to face the wall. He was just a bit jealous and muttered a few words under his breath, grumbling to himself as he picked up the bar of soap and started to lather himself, making his way down from his arms, down his chest and down... TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
